Bad Girl
by Sabaku Yusvirades
Summary: Kalau sampai menyukai 2 orang di saat yang bersamaan, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?/ Cinta segitiga./ Terinspirasi dari salah satu komik.


**Summary: Kalau sampai menyukai 2 orang di saat yang bersamaan, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?/ Cinta segitiga./ Terinspirasi dari salah satu komik.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pair: ItaTema x ShikaTema**

**Warnings: liltle bit ooc, gajeness, alur berantakan, typos and other**

**BAD GIRL**

Gadis pirang yang tampaknya kesal itu membanting sebuah pintu yang sama sekali tak berdosa. Ia jengkel, sangat jengkel karena kekasihnya yang pintar sekaligus pemalas itu melupakan hari jadi bersama dirinya.

"Ugh, dasar!"

"Nee-chan, bisakah kau tidak meramaikan keadaan rumah?" Ujar adiknya yang memiliki tato 'Ai' di dahinya.

"Urusai!"

**FLASHBACK**

"Shikamaru, kau tahu kan hari ini hari apa?" Si gadis berparas cantik ini bertanya pada si pemuda yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa sambil memejamkan matanya.

Yang ditanya tampaknya hanya menguap, "Tentu saja ini hari kamis, baka."

'Sialan, dia memang tidak ingat dengan tanggal jadian kami. IQ nya melebihi 200? Kenapa mengingat hari jadiku saja tidak bisa?' Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Oh ya, kau ingat ini hari jadi kita untuk yang setengah tahun?" Tanya pemuda berkuncir satu itu dengan nada malas.

'Eh? Dia ingat?' Batin sang gadis bernama Sabaku no Temari yang tak lain adalah kekasih dari Nara Shikamaru.

"Aku sudah undang Naruto, Chouji, dan yang lainnya. Ino juga akan datang bersama Sakura dan yang lainnya. Meskipun bakalan merepotkan sih, hoam. Sebetulnya aku akan mengadakan part time untuk kali ini," Jawabnya panjang lebar dengan tampang muka malasnya.

'APA?'

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Sudah tentu aku maunya hanya berdua! Dasar Shikamaru payah, ia tetap tidak bisa mengerti perasaan perempuan." Temari menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasurnya yang berukuran big size nan nyaman itu.

"Biar begitu, yang menyatakan cinta padaku duluan kan dia." Ujarnya menerawang ke arah langit-langit kamarnya yang dihias indah bagaikan awan di siang hari yang cerah.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin agar kami sering berdua." Sambil menutup matanya. Lelah.

'Kring.. Kring..'

IPhone yang berada di kepalan Temari berbunyi. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, ia mengangkat dengan cepat sambungan tersebut.

"Sudah kau persiapkan pelajaran untuk hari ini?"

"Eh? Senpai?"

"Aku menunggumu di Nagata."

'Oh shit!' Batinnya.

Tanpa membuka seragamnya, Temari cepat-cepat menyambar tasnya. Ia hanya mencuci mukanya agar air mukanya tak terlihat jelek.

Cepat-cepat gadis pirang yang baru menginjak usia 17 tahun ini menyambar kunci mobilnya dan langsung berlari ke arah garasi.

Dijalankannya mobil dengan kecepatan diatas rata-ratanya dan menuju tempat yang ia janjikan bersama pemuda yang sempat menelfonnya beberapa saat kebelakang.

"Gomen aku terlambat."

"Tak apa, Kurenai-sensei sudah menunggumu."

"Arogatou."

"Bagaimana, kau sudah mempersiapkan pelajaran hari ini?"

Temari hanya menggaruk pelan pipinya dan semburat merah muncul di pipi putih bersihnya.

"Ah sudah kuduga."

"Gomen, senpai. Ini sudah ke-15 kalinya aku lupa membawa pelajaran untuk bimbel." Ujar Temari pasrah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo."

'Haaah, kalau saja Shikamaru pengertian seperti Itachi-senpai.'

Ya, pria yang menungguinya tadi itu adalah Uchiha Itachi. Ia seorang seniornya Temari di Nagata Tutorial Lesson, tempat bimbingan belajar yang terelit di Konoha.

'Teeeeeet'

Bel untuk para peserta bimbingan belajar di Nagata akhirnya berseru dan menyertakan anak-anak disitu untuk pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing.

"Hujan," desah Temari. Kenapa suasana hari ini cocok dengan suasana hatinya?

"Kenapa hari ini kau lesu, Temari?" Tampak salah seorang senior yang dekat dengan Temari yaitu Sasori sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Tidak, senpai." Ujarnya sambil tetap memusatkan matanya ke arah ujung sepatunya.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan." Ujar pria berambut merah yang mirip dengan adiknya itu.

Temari tampaknya tidak menghiraukan perkataan Sasori begitupun dengan pria itu. Pikirannya hanya terpusat pada seorang kekasihnya yang pemalas itu, Shikamaru.

'Apa cuma aku yang menyukai pria seperti itu?'

'Kita juga, sama sekali belum pernah bergandengan..'

'Shikamaru, bagimu, aku itu...'

'Tes..'

"Kenapa menangis?

'Itachi-senpai?'

Tampak Itachi membawakan payung untuknya dan Temari agar tubuh ia dan Temari tidak basah karena air hujan yang tiap detik menetes semakin banyak.

"Tidak. Hanya perasaanku saja yang sedang tidak stabil." Ujar Temari berbohong sambil menampilkan senyum terbaik yang dimilikinya.

"Kalau begitu, aku antar sampai tempat parkir."

'Kalau saja, Itachi-senpai menjadi pacarku, aku tidak akan selalu merenung sendiri seperti ini.' Batinnya dalam hati.

"Dimana mobilmu parkir?"

"Benar." Jawaban Temari membuat ia langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kenapa jawaban yang keluar tidak sesuai dengan pertanyaan Itachi?

'Salah dengar?' Batin Itachi.

"Pasti ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan sampai salah dengar deh." Tutur Itachi sambil tersenyum ke arah Temari.

"Seperti ini maksudku." Itachi menjatuhkan payung yang ia bawa dan menarik Temari semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Kini mereka berdua dapat merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing. Sebelum bibir mereka menghilangkan jarak antara mereka berdua, Itachi menatap lembut bola mata teal indah milik Temari dan tersenyum. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, ia membawa Temari ke dalam ciuman lembutnya.

Lama dalam keadaan seperti itu, Itachi memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya. Ia lalu berjalan ke depan tanpa menengok ke belakang dan melihat Temari yang mematung disana, "Payungnya, kau kembalikan kapan-kapan saja."

•••• **BAD GIRL ****••••**

"UWAAAAAAA."

"Sabaku, kalau kau mau tidur yang tenang. Ada apa denganmu? Mimpi buruk?"

"Ti-tidak, sensei."

"Kalau begitu, basuhlah mukamu terlebih dahulu."

'Sialan kau Shikamaru! Ini semua gara-gara kau!' Rutuknya.

Nasib sial dialami hari ini oleh Temari. Ya, selain karena Shikamaru yang selalu ada dipikirannya, ia sampai tertidur di kelas dan bermimpi tentang dirinya dan Shikamaru. Akhirnya, ia malah dianggap mengganggu oleh Kakashi-sensei yang sedang menerangkan.

'Seersh...'

'Pyash.. Pyash..'

"Temari."

"Apa?" Jawabnya dengan ketus karena ia sudah tahu suara yang memanggilnya adalah Shikamaru, kekasih yang menyebalkan untuk dirinya. Ia pun mencoba menghindar dari pria itu.

'Mencoba kabur dariku?' Batin Shikamaru.

'Sialan! Kenapa ia mengunjungiku saat aku kesal padanya? Aku benar-benar tidak mau melihat mukanya.' Batin Temari sambil berjalan ke arah pintu dengan kesal.

"Tunggu, Temari!" Tangan kekar Shikamaru menahan gerakan Temari yang akan berjalan menghindar darinya.

'Padahal aku belum berciuman dengan Shikamaru, aku malah pernah berciuman denga Itachi-senpai. Ini gara-gara kau!' Batinnya kesal.

"Dengarkan aku!"

"Aku tidak mau mendengarkan kata-kata pria bodoh, jadi lepaskan tanganku!" Ujar Temari sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Shikamaru.

"Paling tidak, kau tidak menganggap hubungan kita ini..."

"EH?"

Temari terkejut dengan apa yang Shikamaru lakukan. Bagaimana tidak? Shikamaru tiba-tiba melingkarkan cincin emas bertahtakan berlian bening di jari manis lentik nan putih milik Temari.

"Ano, i-itu, aku tidak bisa memberikan yang lebih karena aku mencarinya malam. Jadi, aku tidak tahu kau suka atau tidak." Ujar Shikamaru malu-malu.

'Pengecut yang kemarin sangat bodoh ini, memberikanku benda seperti ini?'

"Bukan benda yang kumau, tapi aku senang dengan perasaanmu itu. Arigatou." Jawab Temari sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Hoam, sama-sama. Kalau begitu, mari kita rayakan hari jadi kita yang telat itu." Shikamaru tersenyum dan menggandeng lembut tangan Temari.

'Astaga, dia menggandeng tanganku untuk yang pertama kalinya. Aku bahagia.'

"Iya." Jawab Temari sambil melenggang pergi bersama kekasihnya. Senyum manis semakin mengembang di bibirnya.

Dan sepertinya, ia telah melupakan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan setelah membasuh mukanya. Yaitu kembali ke kelas dan mengikuti pelajaran kembali.

•••• **BAD GIRL ****••••**

'Masih ada satu masalah yang belum terselesaikan.' Batin Temari sembari turun dari mobil nya. Seperti biasa, hari ini ia mengikut bimbingan belajar lagi.

"Hari ini, cepat sekali kau datang."

'Dia, datang...'

Temari berjalan kearahnya sambil menenteng sebuah benda yang sempat pria itu pinjamkan untuk melindungi dirinya dari derasnya hujan.

"Senpai, ini, arigatou atas pinjamannya. Maaf merepotkanmu." Ujarnya sopan sambil memberikan pria itu payung berwarna biru tua.

"Eh? Padahal bisa kapan-kapan. Kau tampak senang hari ini, sudah baikan ya?" Ujar Itachi sambil menerima payung yang diberikan Temari. Ia melihat cincin melingkar di jari manis Temari.

"Iya." Jawabnya tersenyum.

Tanpa sepengetahuan dari Temari, Itachi mengambil cincin itu dari jari manisnya dan Temari sadar ketika cincin yang diberikan oleh Shikamaru berada di tangan Itachi.

"Besok kau harus ambil cincin ini ya, aku tunggu di Ataria cafe pukul empat sore. Aku tidak akan mengembalikannya jika kau tidak datang." Itachi lalu pergi ke arah mobilnya dan membiarkan Temari yang masih berdiri dan memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya Itachi lakukan.

'KENAPA JADI BEGINI?'

•••• **BAD GIRL ****••••**

"Apakah ia akan berpikir bahwa aku berdandan berlebihan?" Temari menghirup coklat panas nya. Ia tengah menunggu kedatangan Itachi yang berjanji akan mengembalikan cincin miliknya.

'Kenapa aku jadi gugup?'

'Padahal aku hanya akan mengambil cincin darinya kan,'

'Rasanya, seperti ken-'

"Sudah lama ya?"

"Eh? Bagaimana dengan cincinku?"

"Akan ku kembalikan, jadi temani aku sebentar."

'Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Itachi-senpai seperti ini. Terlihat lebih keren jika memakai baju selain seragam.'

"Ayo kita ke taman. Mobilmu dan mobilku biarkan saja disini karena tamannya tidak jauh dari cafe ini." Ujar Itachi bangkit dari duduknya.

"Iya."

Sepanjang perjalanan, Temari yang berada di belakang Itachi banyak berpikir aneh tentang Itachi. Kenapa pria ini begitu baik padanya?

'Krek.'

'Eh, aku bodoh sekali malah memakai high heels yang jarang sekali aku pakai. Jadinya kan begini,' Temari merutuki kebodohannya sendiri karena ia tersandung batu dan menyebabkan dirinya kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Ulurkan tanganmu."

"Aku baik-baik saja, senpai."

'Grep.'

Itachi menggenggam tangan mulus Temari dan ia tidak akan membiarkan Temari terjatuh lagi, 'Padahal aku sudah tidak apa-apa, aku juga sudah mengatakan padanya aku baik-baik saja. Tapi kenapa?'

Lama berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai di taman. Taman itu indah sekali karena banyak dikunjungi orang dan tanaman-tanaman yang tumbuh pun semakin mempercantik keindahan taman tersebut.

"Aaaaah, indahnya."

"Memang, aku ingin memperlihatkannya padamu."

"Arigatou, senpai." Ujar Temari senang.

"Syukurlah, kau sudah kembali jadi dirimu sendiri. Ini cincinnya. Maaf." Itachi lalu merogoh ke saku jeans nya dan mnegeluarkan benda mungil itu kepada Temari.

Bukannya melingkarkan cincin itu pada jari Temari, Itachi malah menggenggam tangan Temari. Ia menatap ke arah bola mata Temari, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya cocok untuk seorang Temari.

"Aku serius Temari. Kalau kau tidak mau, kau bisa melepaskannya."

Temari tidak tahu harus menerima atau menolak tawaran Itachi. Ia ingat akan semua kebaikan Itachi saat berada di Nagata, Itachi selalu posesif terhadapnya, tetapi di pemikiran lain, ia sadar bahwa ia sudah memiliki Shikamaru.

Temari hanya terdiam membiarkan tangannya digenggam erat oleh si sulung Uchiha ini.

•••• **BAD GIRL ****••••**

"Oe, Temari kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telfonku?"

"Gomen, kemarin aku pergi berkaraoke bersama Tenten."

"Baka, perempuan jalan malam-malam itu tidak baik, mendokusei!" Shikamaru memperpendek jarak mereka, ia menyentuhkan keningnya pada kening Temari sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Jangan membuatku khawatir, hoam." Kali ini, wajah mereka terlalu dekat. Bibir mereka sudah sangat dekat, dan beberapa detik lagi...

"AYO PULAAAAANG~" Teriak si berisik Naruto itu. Mengganggu moment indah bagi Temari dan Shikamaru saja, sialan.

"Eh? A-aku tidak bermaksud..." Ujar Naruto terbata-bata sambil hendak membawa tubuhnya kembali keluar.

"Urusai, kau mau berkaraoke hari ini?" Tanya Shikamaru yang melihat Temari membereskan beberapa bukunya.

"Maaf hari ini aku ada les." Ujar Temari sambil berlari keluar.

"Kau bilang berkaraoke? Ayo! Sudah lama aku tidak berkaraoke." Ujar wanita dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Hoam mendokusei, heh? Bukannya kemarin kau baru pergi dengan Temari, Tenten?"

Wanita yang dipanggil Tenten itu hanya menatap heran Shikamaru, "Kau tahu dari mana? Aku sudah lama tidak berkaraoke lagi tahu."

"Eh?"

'MAAF YA, SHIKA. KEMARIN, AKU TIDAK DAPAT MELEPASKAN GENGGAMAN ITACHI-SENPAI. AKU SEPERTI...'

Temari terus berlari ke arah mobilnya dan rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari kawasan sekolahnya.

'WANITA JAHAT.'

Kini airmatanya menetes, mengeluarkan semua penyesalan yang menyesak di dalam dadanya.

•••• **BAD GIRL ****••••**

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini, Temari?"

"Ti-tidak, sensei."

"Aku harap, nilai les mu hari ini tidak akan terulang lagi. Mengerti?"

"Wakatta."

Temari mendesah frustasi. Kepalanya serasa ingin meledak ketika semua yang dipikirkannya tercampur menjadi satu. Pada les kali ini, pelajaran sama sekali tidak diserap oleh otaknya.

Saat semua orang sudah pergi meninggalkan Nagata, Temari hanya bisa merenung sendiri di kelasnya.

"AAAAH, KUSO! KENAPA TIDAK MASUK SAMA SEKALI? PADAHAL INI KAN PELAJARAN BARU!" Teriaknya.

"Lagi?"

Teriakan Temari yang sebelumnya menggema di dalam kelas sepertinya sampai ke kelas sebelah dan membuat pemuda yang perhatian padanya ini mengunjungi kelasnya.

"Eh? Senpai?"

"Sini biar kubantu," Itachi berjalan ke arah Temari yang menunduk malu karena teriakannya.

Selesai sudah semua hal tentang pelajaran Temari dalam bimbel kali ini. Itachi memang selalu membuat seorang Temari mengerti dalam hal pelajaran.

"Arigatou senpai,"

"Douitta, bagaimana kalau aku antar?"

"Tidak usah, aku membawa mobilku."

"Padahal sebenarnya kau kan ingin ku antar kan?" Tanyanya dengan percaya diri.

"Tidak, senpai. Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

Tanpa Temari sadari, punggung nya telah menyentuh tembok dan dengan sigap kedua tangan Itachi langsung menempel pada dinding tersebut dan tidak memberikan jalan kepada Temari untuk kemana-mana.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kemarin kau tidak melepas tanganku?"

"Apa maksudnya, Temari?"

Itachi sedikit mencondongkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat wajah Temari yang tampaknya terkejut dengan perlakuan Itachi.

"Temari."

'DEG!'

"Kemarin kau bersamanya?"

Suara yang tidak asing untuk alat pendengaran Temari, ia langsung menengokan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara tersebut, dan ia mendapati...

"Shika..."

"Dia hanya mengambil cincin yang ku ambil." Jawab Itachi seraya melepaskan tangannya dari dinding.

"APA?" Kini emosi Shikamaru sudah memuncak. Ia menarik kerah baju Itachi dengan geram.

"TUNGGU SHIKA!"

"Aku tidak mau diserang oleh pria pengecut yang membuat kekasihnya menangis di hari perayaan jadian." Ucap Itachi santai.

"Sialan kau!" Shikamaru lalu melepaskan Itachi dengan kasar dan langsung membawa Temari ke tempat yang jauh dari Itachi.

"Berhentilah menjadi perempuan merepotkan." Shikamaru memeluk erat Temari. Ia memejamkan matanya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti perasaan perempuan, dan apa keinginan perempuan."

"Karena itu, aku lupa soal hari jadi dan tidak bisa membelikanmu perhiasan." Shikamaru tetap mempertahankan posisinya saat itu.

"Aku ini memang pengecut, yang tidak bisa menggenggam tangan seorang wanita yang kusukai yang saat ini dihadapanku."

"APA AKU TIDAK BOLEH HANYA UNTUK MENYUKAIMU, TEMARI?" Shikamaru sengaja mempertegas kata-katanya disaat terakhir. Dan hal itu juga yang membuat jade Temari berkaca-kaca.

'Gara-gara aku, gara-gara aku yang bodoh ini... Aku telah melukai keduanya.' Rutuk Temari sambil berlutut dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang berlinang air mata di balik kedua tangannya. Penyesalan yang mendalam bagi seorang Sabaku no Temari.

•••• **BAD GIRL ****••••**

'Kring.. Kring..'

"Siapa pagi-pagi begini...'

'Eh? Temari?'

Itachi bangun dari tidurnya dan segera mengangkat telfonnya. Ternyata, Temari menginginkan dirinya untuk datang ke Green Hills Restourant. Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya, tapi Itachi hanya menurut.

•••• **BAD GIRL ****••••**

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Batin Itachi saat ia sudah datang di tempat yang dijanjikan oleh Temari.

"Eh? Kenapa kau disini? Hoam, mendokusei." Datang Shikamaru dari arah pintu masuk menuju meja yang telah dipesan oleh Temari saat menelfonnya. Rautnya terlihat terkejut tapi ia mencoba untuk menyembunyikannya dengan menguap.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya." Jawab Itachi datar.

"Aku yang memanggil kalian berdua."

Tampak Itachi dan Shikamaru menolehkan kepalanya secara bersamaan ke arah datangnya suara. Itu Temari.

"MAAF!"

"GARA-GARA AKU BODOH, AKU SUDAH SERING MELUKAI KALIAN. MAKA KARENA ITU, AKU... AKU..."

"AKU AKAN MEMUTUSKAN IKATAN KU BERSAMA KALIAN DAN AKU TIDAK AKAN MENJALIN KASIH DENGAN SIAPAPUN DARI KALIAN."

Mata Itachi dan Shikamaru membelalak, apa yang sebenarnya Temari lakukan pada kedua pria yang mencintainya sepenuh hati itu?

"Gomenasai," Temari berlari kecil ke arah luar. Ia tidak mau melihat Itachi dan Shikamaru terluka karenanya.

'Ini lebih baik, arigatou, telah menyukai aku yang seperti ini.'

Tangan Temari serasa membeku ketika kedua tangan putih mulus miliknya ditahan oleh tangan yang berbeda pemiliknya, "Kalau begitu semuanya mengulang dari awal pertama kali suka kan?" Itachi membuka mulutnya pertama.

"Eh?"

"Dengan kata lain, kali ini aku duluan yang menembak ya." Ujar Shikamaru sambil menatap tajam Temari.

"Aku mencintaimu, ayo kita menjadi sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai." Tukas Itachi sambil menarik Temari kedekatnya.

'Aah, sudahlah.'

"Ayo kita pergi." Temari melepaskan tarikan dari keduanya dan balas menggenggam pergelangan mereka.

"KEMANA?" Jawab mereka serempak.

"Kita kencan bertiga." Jawab Temari sambil menarik ketiganya dan senyum jahil menghiasi bibirnya.

'Bisa membuat mereka berdua begini... Ternyata aku bandel juga ya.'

**END**

**Author's note: Thank's for coming in my fanfic. Mind to RnR?**

**Best regards,**

**Yusvira**


End file.
